Recently, with the development of information communication technology and network technology, devices have evolved into portable multimedia devices having various functions. In recent years, extensive research is conducted to provide available services in devices optimally according to user operations by detecting the user operations.
The methods for users to receive services from devices have diversified with an increase in the number and types of devices used by each user. Unlike in the case where a user uses one device, in the case where a user uses a plurality of devices, there is a need to provide a user interface in further consideration of the respective characteristics of the plurality of devices and the methods for the user to use the plurality of devices.